The frozen lake at the summer ranch
by Flaremontgomery
Summary: Ella is a girl with a terrible secret that she can’t tell her parents or those closest to her or she might die. The only problem is that keeping the secret gets her killed . Now she is back for revenge.
1. Prolouge

She saw the looks of pure terror on the faces of the five teens. She remembered feeling that before she died, her aunt with whom she stayed during the summer was abusive in more ways than one, and so for the three months that she stayed with her aunt she lived in what she could only describe as a hell made specially for her by only the cruelest of people. She didn't remember her name or what deity that she used to pray to, to try and end the madness. What she did remember was that she stopped praying after she turned thirteen because no one in there right mind would allow the vile torture that was done to her body happen. She had blocked it out after she had killed her aunt, but the looks of terror that she got from the five teens had brought them rushing back.


	2. Chapter one; the beginning

It was the last day of school and Ella was not happy. She was the odd person in school because she wanted to stay in school. She hated summer vacation, she had to go to Wyoming to visit her aunt. Unlike most people who like their aunts Ella hated hers. Her aunt would have her do chores (which she didn't mind) what she did mind what that if she messed up in any way her aunt would " discipline" her. After an assembly at school the year before she found out that her aunts "discipline" was actually abuse. Up till then she put up with it because she thought that she could do better, until she found out that her aunt would make her screw something up on purpose. Last summer after she learned that it was abuse she confronted her aunt about it. Her aunts reply was: "yes I abuse you, it is what makes me feel good inside. And now that you know I will do WHATEVER I want to you and if you tell anyone I will hunt you down and kill you slowly and mercilessly so I can enjoy every moment of it." This was the first summer that her aunt would be able to do whatever she wanted to her or she'd be killed. She wasn't going to lie she was terrified. She'd taken a health class this past year and was scared that her aunt was going to do something that shouldn't be done to her. She took out her prayer beads and began praying. "Hey Ella?" Her best friend Jeremy asked. "Are you praying so that school gets out early? If that's the case say a prayer for me to." She finished praying that her aunt was to sick to take her this summer or dead, sick or dead. It was the first time that she had prayed for anything like that. "No jeremey, I was praying for three more months of school." She said deadpanning. "No." Jeremy said. "Anything but that. The lights fading, I'm feeling faint, tell my family I. Love.. th e m." And Jeremy closed his eyes and leaned back forgetting that he was leaning the wrong way and fell face first into Ella's lap. He jumped up his face as red as a sunburned beat he looked Ella in the face and said "sorry I didn't mean to do that ." Ella blushed and said "it's okay." Jeremy had been her friend for as long as they had been in middle school together. She really liked him. He showed her something. "What is that?" She asked. "It's a promise ring." He told her. "It says that as long as we wear our promise rings that we promise to be loyal to each other even through death unless we break up." She was shocked. "Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" "Well yeah." Jeremy said. "And if it works out maybe my wife someday." "We're juniors in high school." She reminded him "marriage is at least three years away for me and four years away for you." "Is that a no." He asked. "No I will be your girlfriend, but let's not rush the idea of marriage till we are both 18 years old." She told him absolutely ecstatic. "Good." He said. "For a second I thought I completely screwed up." He put the ring on her finger and then the bell rang.


	3. Chapter two short lived happiness

Ella ran home and burst through the door. "Ella what's wrong?" Her mom asked. Looking up from the towels that she was folding. "Jeremy And I are official now." She said. "Well that's great." Her mom replied. "Auntie Rhonda will love to hear that." As the happiness was ripped from her body like Dorthy's house from the wizard of oz, Ella asked. "Mom can I stay home this summer and spend it with Jeremy?" "But I thought you loved spending time with auntie Rhonda." _No Ella thought I'm auntie Rhonda's favorite punching bag. Then the doorbell rang and Ella's mom stopped folding a large beach towel and ran to the door. "Rhonda!" Ella's mom shrieked in joy when she opened the door. "Sis!" Rhonda yelled back before pushing her way into the house. "And where is my favorite niece." Rhonda said. Your favorite punching bag is right here. Ella thought as she mentally puked everywhere. Auntie Rhonda grabbed her in the tightest bear hug ever crushing her smaller body into Rhonda's larger body. "Oh." Rhonda said. "It looks like someone is starting to become a real woman with a real woman's body." Then whispered something into Ella's ear that made her want to hurl for real but didn't for fear of death. "Well where are your bags?" Rhonda asked. "Hear they are." Ella's mom said giving them to Ella. "Great let's go." Rhonda said, and practically threw Ella out of the house._

AN: so this is actually my first time writing a horror story, I decided to try something new , normally I like to write more action/adventure but YOLO you know. I may not write out a part that was said or a certain description because I want to keep this rated T and your imagination can do a better or worse job at telling you what happened then I can. Let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter three Why

There was a knock on the door, It was 4:00 in the morning who would be knocking on the door at 4:00 in the morning in the middle of July. When she answered the door a policeman was standing in the doorway. "Excuse me ma'am but I have some bad news involving your daughter and sister." Ella's moms heart his the floor at Mach six. "HAROLD!!!!!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. About ten seconds later a man in boxers and a black undershirt came barreling into the kitchen. "What is it honey?" He said then he saw the officer and said "no. No . Don't tell me something bad happened to Ella." "I'm sorry." The officer said. "Your daughters body was found frozen in a lake just to the left of your sisters ranch, your sister was found eviscerated in the ranch house. We thought it was a double murder, until we found this. Your daughters diary and we... we were shocked to say the least about what was in here." He gave them the diary and said "we have to ask you to come downtown to get your statement. Do you have anything you need to arrange before you come with us? Get a sitter anything like that?" "No." Harold said "our other children are with friends or married, Ella was the youngest at 15." "Let's go Eva." Harold said and walked her to their room. He got dressed in a pair of shorts and a button up shirt, he didn't bother buttoning it up, then helped Eva get dressed in sun dress. As he zipped it up she asked "why." He didn't know how to respond so he walked her to the door and the officer let them into his cruiser. They drove to the station in silence. When they got to the station the officer led them back to a conference room and said. "Someone will be with you shortly to take your statement." They sat down and waited. Harold took Ella's diary and opened it to the first page, and began reading...

AN: cliffhanger


	5. Chapter four dear diary, page one

Harold opened up the diary to the first page.

" _Dear diary, this is Ella I was given this diary by daddy when I was seven to keep track of my adventures over the summer, but I haven't used it till now because my parents need to know the truth about auntie Rhonda. She is evil incarnate. How many kids can say that about their own aunt. I think that I better start off at the beginning. I started coming to Wyoming for the summer from Oregon since I was seven, and since I've started coming I've learned a terrible truth that has endangered my life. My aunt gets her jollies by abusing others namely me. I did some research on this and why they do it. Mom, dad. Auntie Rhonda is a dominatrix."_

Harold stopped reading and looked at Eva, who looked like she was going to be sick. "Why did we let our daughter go with her?" He asked his wife. "Because she's family and she hadn't shown any aggression to anyone before and she loved the kids." "She loves to abuse our daughter!" Harold yelled "that's not love that's ..." "disgusting? " A man said as he came into the room, adjusting the color on his Swede suit. "Yes." Harold replied. "Can you tell us why." The man put his hand out and said. "I'm agent Jerry Lane with the FBI since your daughter was killed over state lines my partner Gerald Dean and I will be taking this case." Harold took agent Lanes hand and said "thank you." Then another man came in wearing a black and white suit, he was built as if he bench pressed a car every morning before breakfast and every night before bed. He offered his hand and said "I'm terribly sorry for your loss but now is not the time for grieving that will come later after we find out who did this to your daughter and sister. Why don't we read the diary to see if there are any clues as to who could have done this. They sat down and began to go through the diary page by page.

AN: this chapter may be a bit awkward. Let me know.


	6. Chapter five dear diary, page three

As Harold read his copy of the diary that agent dean had given him he was told to read pages 1-5. He read page two and there wasn't much just how much fun seven year old Ella had with auntie Rhonda. Then he read page three.

 _Dear diary,_

 _I don't know what I did today but auntie Rhonda kicked me in the stomach then told me to go to my room. After I stopped crying I heard noises coming from auntie Rhonda's room they scared me because they sounded like she was yelling and happy about it I went to ask her is she was okay but when I knocked on her door she kicked me into a wall ._

This filled Harold with so much rage that he got up and walked to a corner of the conference room and yelled at the top of his lungs. Then he punched the wall and made a hole in it. He spun on his wife and said "your lucky your sister is dead because if she was still alive I'd beat her within an inch if her life for doing that to my daughter!" "She's my daughter too, Harold !" Eva shouted matching his octave. "Please folks." Agent dean said "the faster we finish this the sooner we can find out what happened to your daughter." Harold sat down and started reading through the rest of the pages and his heart broke when he got to chapter five.

AN: please don't be hating. I went back and read the previous chapters and found a few errors. Let me know what you think so far.


	7. Chapter six dear diary, the last page

**This chapter is probably the worst chapter I will write for this fic. It is probably a little closer to M than T. Read at your own discretion.**

Harold sat down and began reading the fourth page and he said "I think I'm seeing a pattern, it's only the first four pages but I think the diary has an entry about Ella being hurt by... by that bit..." "Harold!" Eva yelled. "I won't have my family trash talked like that." "But you'll let your sister abuse our daughter!!!" He yelled fury in his voice. "Th... that's not fair Harold." Eva said her voice breaking. "I had no idea that Rhonda would ever do anything like this to anyone especially not to my own child." "Your husband has a point." Agent dean said. "Not about you letting your sister abuse your daughter but about the pattern. I've been looking through the diary and I am seeing the exact same thing, the entries go bad to good." Then there was a knock on the door and agent Lane went to the door and grabbed a small bag. He came back to the table a little later and said "the crime scene guys bagged this. But before listening to it lest read the last page of the diary." Agent dean began reading.

 _Dear diary,_

 _Last night something awful happened, I don't want to go into details because of how awful the event was, I will tell you that no matter how many showers I take I will never be able to feel clean again. I don't know if I can go on living like this , so far the only thing that has kept me going has been my promise to Jeremy to marry him when we graduate high school and I can leave and have nothing more to do with auntie Rhonda. She said that she'd had the best nights sleep last night and that tonight she'd invite a friend. If that's the case this is my note. Goodbye mom, dad, and most of all Jeremy._

"Well I'm sure that we know what happened the day before she wrote this."Agent dean said. Eva asked "where is the bathroom?" And agent Lane helped her to the bathroom as fast as he could. Agent dean looked at Harold and said. "There is nothing I can say to make the pain go away. What you are feeling I have never gone through and can't go through unless my wife and I adopt children. But is there anything I can do to help you." "Yes." Harold said. "Find the guy that killed my wife's sister, give him my thanks, a huge reward, and a full pardon for killing her." "I don't know if that's in the realm of possibility sir." "Then send me to hell so I can kill the evil skank myself!" Agent Lane and Eva walked in and sat down. Then agent Lane said. "We found Ella's phone. And it has a rather disturbing recording on it. You may want to take. Moment to prepare yourselves."

AN: it doesn't seem to be much of a horror story yet. It seems to be more of a sad, drama, thriller. Hopefully I'm not dragging this out. Tell me what you think.


	8. Chapter seven the recording

"We found Ella's phone." Agent Lane said. There's a recording on there , it's pretty dark, so you may want to prepare yourselves." He started to play the recording.

Hey mom, dad, and if it gets to you Jeremy last night my fears came true. I wanted you guys to have a recording of my voice before I go. So this is my last message to you guys. Love you and I'll dream of... **what do you think you are doing Ella! Auntie Rhonda no stop don't! Let's see if you can swim without the use of your arms and legs. There was the sound of Ella screaming and the sound of four limbs being broken and then Ella crying. Then there was nothing.**

Harold got to his feet but couldn't get to the door in time before his legs gave out and he ended up face down on the floor. He pushed himself up to a kneeling position and started hitting the floor with his fists. " **Why, why, why! Why did you allow that piece of filth to kill my daughter you ask for out faith and obedience, but as soon as someone needs help you abandon them."** He took his prayer beads and threw them into the trash can. Eva jumped out of her chair and ran to the trash can and pulled them out. "Don't you dare disgrace the most high in such a manor!" "He abandoned our daughter in her time of need!" "There's more to the recording." Agent Lane cut in. They turned around and looked at him. "The phone recorded till the battery died, it was at 100% charge." Harold with hope in his eyes got up and sat down. They skipped a bit of the way and then they heard Rhonda, she seemed to be in a compromising situation. Then they heard a noise it sounded angry they couldn't understand half the conversation but they heard Rhonda. "No wait, what are you doing here, you can't be here, why do you have that, no! No! Stop! You can't put that there, then they heard a loud ear piercing, scream that made everyone's hair stand on end. Then they heard the sound of a blade leaving a sheath and then the sound of a human body being cut to the point of beyond recognition. Then they heard a voice that sounded almost liquid. "May you burn as the devils w*re for the rest of your unlife." "Who did that?" Eva asked. "We don't know." Agent Lane said but an eyewitness account says that it looked an awful lot like your daughter."

AN: let me know what you think.


	9. Chapter eight her death

**Viewer discretion with this chapter as well.**

As she sat in her room feeling unclean both on the outside as well as the inside Ella looked at her prayer beads and threw them away, "what's the point of praying for deliverance if you don't get delivered from what your praying for deliverance from?" She asked out loud to no on in particular, maybe she was talking to the wall, the wall would probably listen better. She took out her phone and put it on record , she would talk till the phone died. She checked the battery life it was at 100%, she'd be talking for a while.

Hey mom, dad, and if it gets to you Jeremy last night my fears came true. I wanted you guys to have a recording of my voice before I go. So this is my last message to you guys. Love you and I'll dream of... then she heard the doorknob turn she turned around and saw her aunt, and she was not happy. what do you think you are doing Ella! **Rhonda yells** Auntie Rhonda no stop don't! **Ella pleases. Let's see if you can swim without the use of your arms and legs.  Rhonda yelled in a fit of rage. She grabbed Ella's left arm and broke it at the elbow. Ella shrieked in pain. In Ella's disoriented state Rhonda took her right arm and broke it at the elbow and Ella shrieked in pain again. Rhonda took Ella's left leg and broke it at the kneecap. Ella shrieked in new pain. Rhonda grabbed her right leg and broke it at the kneecap. Ella passed out from the pain. Rhonda picked up her mangled body and took her down to the lake just to the left of her ranch house. When she got to the lake she found some rope on the pier and took a few rocks and tied them to the rope then tied the rope to Ella's body. "Such a shame to lose such a gorgeous young girl but if she won't accept me and my lifestyle then I guess that she can't live." She took the rocks and threw them out into the lake and they got caught on Ella's body, and fell down into the depths of the lake. Rhonda pushes Ella's unconscious body into the water. Then she started walking back up to the ranch house. On her way up she snapped her fingers. "Dang it , I should have went another round with her before I killed her. Oh well." And continued up to the House.**


	10. Chapter nine her revenge

**Viewer discretion advised.**

The cold water of the lake jolted her awake. Ella was underwater and she was panicking she held her breath as long as she could but she didn't have that much air in her lungs . She began crying, she was going to die, her aunt had killed her. Then she felt something on her finger. With as much willpower as she could muster she pulled her hand to her face and she saw the promise ring that Jeremy had given her. She was not going to die because she had promised him that she would marry him. With as much willpower as she could muster she made her way to the surface she swam to the shore and pulled herself up to her knees. What she didn't see though was her dead body floating in the water.

She walked up to the ranch house. When she got to the ranch house she saw her aunt sitting in her room going through her clothes. Her aunt was in a very compromising situation her aunt wouldn't be walking around dressed like that if Ella's parents were there. Ella went into the ranch house she walked into the kitchen and grabbed the carving knife that her aunt kept with the special China. It was in a leather sheath that looked old. After grabbing the knife she walked into her room and her aunt looked at her and said, "no you can't be here, what are you doing here?" Then she looked at the knife and said "you can't have that." Then Ella took something from behind her back it was one of the torturous "toys" her aunt had used on her. She grabbed her aunt and used it on her. "No!" Rhonda yelled. "No stop, you can't put that there." Rhonda gave the most ear piercing scream that made Ella's wet hair stand on end. Then Ella took the knife and started making cuts on her aunts body killing her by the death of 1000 cuts. Each cut she put more anger and more hatred into it.

After hours of eviscerating her aunts body she was content. She would stay and haunt Wyoming till her unlife came to an end.

AN: I feel like this is slowly becoming more M rated than T. Let me know what you think.


	11. 10When all else fails call a winchester

The man looked like he belonged to a lumberjack motorcycle gang. He wore a plaid shirt, had a three day beard and was hungover to the point of hitting something just for the heck of it. However on the last one he'd probably do just for the heck of it on any given day. "Hey dean." A voice said. "Wake up Bobby will be here in an hour and you need to look like you didn't just get in her ten minutes ago." "What are you talking about Sammy? I did get in here ten minutes ago. Now let me sleep." Sam picked dean up and threw him in the freezing cold bath water. "I'll kill you Sammy." Dean yelled as he jumped out of the tub. He slipped and fell into the tub completely submerged. Sam grabbed dean so that he didn't drown and pulled him out of the tub and sat him on the floor with all the towels underneath him then he called room service for more towels and three lunch specials. Then he went back to the bathroom and looked at the tub and said "dude when was the last time you bathed?" "Screw you." Was all dean said in reply. Sam stained the brown bath water and then put dean in the now empty tub. He grabbed the shower head and took it out of the holder on the wall. Then he checked the temperature of the water and sprayed dean down so that he was at least clean . "You're going to make an adorable housewife." Dean said. "Shut up you drunken idjit." They heard a gruff voice say from the room. Sam went out and said "Bobby? I thought you said an hour." "I sent you that text an hour ago."

There was a knock on the door followed by "room service." Bobby opened the door and saw a guy wearing a room service outfit, he took out his flask and said "take a swig if this fella you look like you need a pick me up" the room service guy took a swig from the flask and made a face. Then Bobby took the towels , and the food and gave the room service attendant two twenties and a ten. The room service attendant took it and said "thank you sir, have a good day." "You as well." Bobby said giving him his best fake smile. "Now is there something you two want to tell me." Bobby said in a very annoyed tone that meant he was not happy with a situation. "Uh." Sam said "we're kind of in between cases right now." "It looks like deans drunk off his rocker and you were in such a hurry to sober him up that you forgot to reply to me causing me to get here thirty minutes ahead of schedule!" "I thought you said that you sent that text an hour ago." Dean said in a slurred voice from the bathroom.

Bobby was now officially mad. "Dean take a shower now before I drag you outside and bathe you like a dog." Then he threw the towels at Sam who tossed them to dean . "You. Table. Now." Bobby said to Sam. Sam sat at the table and Bobby put his plate in front of him and went to the fridge for a six pack.

When dean got out of the shower he dried off wrapped the towel around his waist and walked out to grab his clothes. He saw that Bobby and Sam were done eating and he said "that's just not fair. You guys ate without me." "Oh boo hoo little princess. Get dressed, sit down, shut up, and eat." Bobby said.

Sam tried not to laugh.

After dean was dressed he sat down and began eating. "So Bobby what did you want to talk to us about that had to be done in secret?" Sam asked. "Well..." Bobby began just then deans phone went off. "Hello." He waited for whoever was on the other line to say something. Then he got a scared look in his eye and he said, "Eva?"

AN: cliffhangers for everyone.


	12. Chapter eleven, I need your help

"I think I know someone who can help." Eva said. "You know someone who can catch our killer?" agent dean said. "Yes." Eva responded. "He's a bounty hunter of sorts. He helped me through a tough time. His brother and him can do pretty much anything. But I have to ask that if I ask him to come in you won't do anything to make him angry or chase him away." "As far as I'm concerned." Harold said. "The murderer has been caught. And I say that whoever murdered her should be given a huge bonus." "Call your friend." Agent dean said.

She dialed deans number. She heard the phone click and deans voice. She said "hi dean, you probably don't remember me, my name is..." "Eva." Dean said from the other end. "Yes." She said "it's Eva I know that I'm probably the last person you want to hear from, but I need your help . My sister has been secretly abusing my daughter for the past seven years and now she's killed her ." "I'll get there as fast as I can ."  Dean said on the other end.

Dean scarfed down the rest of his food and grabbed his stuff. "Where are you going?" Bobby said "someone from a little while back called and she needs help I almost gave up hunting for her." "I'm in." Sam said. "Okay then I'll back you up then." Bobby said.

AN: this chapter is a bit shorter but hopefully it's a good one.


	13. Chapter 12 we meet again

Dean's phone buzzed as he got a text. "What's that?" Sam asked. "It's a text from Eva. It's the address of where she is, she's here in Oregon." Dean said. "Are you sure that this isn't a trap by a demon or monster or something?" Bobby asked . Always the paranoid one, but his paranoia has kept him alive this long, maybe it's for the best. "I don't know if it's a trap, all I know is that Eva almost got me to leave the hunting game for good. Her and her husband were taking a break and she found me in a bar." "Of course." Sam said. "Anyway." Dean continued ignoring his kid brother. "She found me in a bar, we got to know each other and then I told her what I do and she didn't hate me for it or make fun of it because she thought it was fake. Then I learned that she was really flexible and I mean really flexible." "Oh dude that's nasty." Sam said with disgust in his voice. "Can you please skip the play by play. I'm surprised you don't have STD's or something due to how much you..." "enough you two." Bobby said. "Let's go find her and see what she has to say."

When they pulled up to the building that the address led them to they saw that it was a police station. Sam and Dean looked at each other and sighed. They got out of the impala deans pride and joy. The only thing more precious to him than his pride. They walked in and they heard the chatter of a police station and they went up and said that they were looking for Eva. The cop looked at him and said please tale a seat and an officer will take you back.

Agent lane came out of the restroom and saw dean and yelled, "hands up Winchester. On your knees." Dean spun on his heels and said in his usual charismatic self. "I'm not your..." "Dean!" Eva said. "Your need to watch your tounge!" "Well, well Eva." Dean said. "We meet again."

AN: hope you like this chapter.


	14. Chapter 13, enter castiel

AN: I don't own supernatural, it is it's own story and I do not claim to own it I'm just using it for a story. Also Sorry if you've been waiting for the next chapter I was working on another project.

As they all sat in the conference room there was an uncomfortable silence. And they just sat there until agent dean slid the diary over to Sam and Dean. As they read dean said, "wow this is some pretty kin..." "please don't finish that sentence." A dark brooding voice said from the shadows. Then a guy wearing a suit and a tan overcoat appeared from the shadows. "Who are you?" Agent Lane said. "I am the one person in this room that you should truly fear." Castiel said. Then he walked over to the diary, picked it up and began reading it to himself. After a while he said. "The aunt killed the daughter." "We know that!" Agent Lane said. "It was caught on tape." Castiel looked at the phone and played the recording then once he finished he said. "The daughter in turn killed the aunt." Sam, Dean, And Bobby got up and stood by Castiel, while Harold, Eva, And the two agents said , "what? that makes no sense." In unison. Sam looked at dean and said. "You recorded that didn't you?" "Oh you know I did Sammy." Dean said. Then he looked at Eva and said, "I'm sorry but your daughters ghost has come back from the dead to gain vengeance the only problem is that now that she has her vengeance she will most likely go and haunt and hurt other people. So we need to salt and burn the bones. I'll let you know when it's done." "And how do you propose to salt and burn the bones when they are completely frozen?" Agent Lane asked . "Wait what?" Sam, Dean and Bobby asked in unison. "Yeah, the lake that she died at mysteriously froze in the middle of July. Explain that one tough guy." Dean was stumped, he had no idea. He looked at Bobby who said. "I've never heard of an entire lake freezing over from a ghost unless the person who became the ghost was hellbent on staying alive and then died. That might do it." "She just made a promise to marry a young man after they graduate from high school." Eva said. "Does that help any?" "That explains that." Bobby said. "She was so hellbent on surviving for her boyfriend that she wasn't thinking about herself when she died. She was so angry that her aunt was trying to keep her from getting married by killing her that all of the ghostly anger and rage manifested itself and froze the lake solid. But what is she going to do with her victims now?" Dean began making a noise out of habit. Castiel flicked him in the ear with his fingernail. "OW!" Dean said and put his hand up to his ear. Then Castiel said "we're leaving." And grabbed Sam, Dean, And Bobby And before anyone knew what was happening they were gone.

AN: if you were wondering I took the idea for Castiels entrance and exit from the animated Batman show. He enters from the shadows and will occasionally leave in a moment of confusion. Also the way he acts toward dean is how my parents used to discipline me when I would act up in church.


End file.
